Jhag Odhan
The Jhag Odhan Ō-danThe Grim Tidings Podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 47:30 were wastes which lay to the west of Seven CitiesHouse of Chains, Glossary between the Olphara Forest and the inland Clatar Sea. It was bordered on the west by Nemil. The plain's low, rolling hills were cloaked in prairie grass so tall it rose to the height of a Teblor's chest. Its basins were filled with clumps of low, bushy trees with leaves of dusty green and grey.House of Chains, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.5577 Sage brush, cacti, and grey-oaks grew along dried up riverbeds. The odhan resisted attempts to farm it, turning crops to blackened stalks and losing soil to the wind.The Bonehunters, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.217 The odhan was home to Jhag and Trell.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 14, US HC p.384 Jhag horses, bred long ago by the Jaghut, ran wild there.House of Chains, Chapter 10 It was also populated by herds of Bhederin and striped antelope, Aras deer, tall, honey-coloured wolves,House of Chains, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.577-578 and jackrabbits. Bloodwood was said to have once grown on the odhan, but had been extinct for tens of thousands of years.House of Chains, Chapter 17 During the invasion of Seven Cities by the Malazan Empire, it was discovered there were still some Jaghut alive in the desert. The T'lan Imass that were supposed to be under command of the Malazans marched off into the desert to fight the Twenty-eighth Jaghut War.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, US HC p.230-231 Leoman described the state of these Jaghut as "fallen" before they had been killed off. They had been predated on for so long that they had become nomadic savages.House of Chains, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.393 A primitive road led into the odhan from Ugarat's west gate. History At one time, the odhan's eastern border near Sarpachiya had been occupied by a massive inland saltwater sea that ran from the Thalas Mountains to the Clatar Sea.House of Chains, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.562House of Chains, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.582 The shores had been home to Logros' clan of the Imass before the Ritual of Tellann, and the hills, once surrounded by the sea, contained their holy sites, hidden caves, and flint quarries.House of Chains, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.562/565House of Chains, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.574 After the ritual had been conducted nearby, the newly forged T'lan Imass had broken the ice sheets of the Jaghut at the "first place of defiance" where today stood a line of saw-tooth hills.House of Chains, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.565 Long afterwards, the caves were filled with tens of thousands of weapons of those T'lan Imass who had failed.House of Chains, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.522 The odhan had once also been home to an Azath House before it had been mortally wounded by Icarium. Afterwards, the T'lan Imass had impaled the Jaghut child, Phyrlis, on the same spot.House of Chains, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.583/587 In House of Chains Karsa Orlong went to the Jhag Odhan searching for a Jhag horse. In the Logros' old caves, he found the weapons of the disgraced Unbound which finally freed them from their prison.House of Chains, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.522 The Unbound then observed as Karsa used the old forging chamber to carve his own sword, Delum Thord, from stone. He used the sword to cut down 'Siballe and drive the others away.House of Chains, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.569-574 Exiting the cave, the Teblor pushed aside Onrack T'emlava and Trull Sengar as they arrived.House of Chains, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.575-576 Deeper in the odhan, Karsa came upon the Jaghut, Cynnigig, who brought him to Phyrlis. The Jaghut assisted him in calling ten to fifteen thousand Jhag horses from which the Teblor chose Havok as his mount.House of Chains, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.578-586 Notes and references de:Jhag Odhan Category:Plains Category:Seven Cities